Routines
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: A present for TeenageWolfMimi for her birthday. Enjoy! [English and Spanish]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon it's no mine.

No me pertenece nada de Digimon.

This is a present for TeenageWolfMimi. We love you, Rei! Happy Bithday!

Esto es un regalo para TeenageWoflMimi ¡Te amamos, Rei! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

 **Routines**

* * *

Mimi stares at Yamato in silence. As he was a kind of experiment.

Yamato does not notice the thorough examination until he raises his head.

"What is it?" he requests with a calm voice, sleepy eyes half closed. He carries a cup of coffee.

Mimi, although, drinks a cup of hot milk with cocoa and flower shaped cookies, those simple ones you draw when you are five even though they end up being deformed.

"I was wondering how we would be like if we were in that soap opera I watched with Sora" Mimi laughed, earning a little grin from Yamato's.

"Stop believing life it's like soap operas. Love is to fight for it, drinking coffee, those kind of stuff."

She laughs again, Yamato is so simple, sometimes complicated. Mimi was complicated too, but also, simple.

Yamato hates fighting, but he is the first arguing when something does not fit with him.

Mimi detests not eating alwalys what she likes, but sometimes she treats herself to eat sweets.

 ** **-o-****

Yamato bites the soft pink barely reddish lips of Mimi while kissing her.

Mimi pulls his blond hair and tangles his fingers in it, losing herself in it; enjoying it.

Yamato can taste the flavor of chocolate and strawberry in those lips.

Mimi can taste coffee and bitter candies. They like it, though they think it's a strange combination of flavors.

 ** **-o-****

Yamato plays with Mimi's hair, twirling it in his fingers until he makes a braid.

Mimi is lost in her thoughts, letting the fingers of Yamato play with her hair while she laughs.

She ruffles his hair, laughing as she notice that helped fixing his hairstyle better than before.

"Better?"

"Better."

 ** **-o-****

Mimi bites her popsicle ice cream, enjoying the sweet and fresh taste.

It' is cold, very. Mimi wears a scarf around her neck and looks distracted, telling Yamato something that he does not listen very well.

Seconds later Yamato takes the popsicle away from Mimi's hands, biting just where she already bit it, walking a few steps forward.

"It was mine!" the brunette yells, wanting back her stolen sweet.

"You said it. «Was»" the blond remarks barely taking out the popsicle to answer.

 ** **-o-****

"Don't laugh."

Yamato's voice sounded serious and angry and Mimi just can't stop laughing about it.

"It looks so good in you!"

He feels like a idiot in that thematic Christmas dress. He was going to curse Taichi for losing that bet, definitely.

"It's not funny, and it's itchy" Yamato looks his cleavage. Mimi would have think that if Yamato was a woman, he would feel flat as a table.

"The thing I like the most it's the necklace, I can wait to get a leash for it!" Mimi releases from the grip, winking her eye— Don't move if you don't want someone to see you.

"Wait!"

Too late, Tachikawa Mimi have just closed the door. And he can't go out to get seen by someone in that Mrs. Claus' dress.

* * *

Mimi observa a Yamato, en silencio. Como si él fuera un experimento.

Yamato no se da cuenta del escrutinio de Mimi a su persona hasta que levanta la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo? —le pregunta, con voz calma y los ojos entrecerrados aún por el sueño. En sus manos lleva una taza de café.

Mimi en cambio una leche chocolatada caliente, con unas galletas de flores, esas sencillas que uno dibuja con cinco años aunque le salgan deformes.

—Sólo me quedé pensando en cómo nos veríamos nosotros en esa novela que miré con Sora —Mimi ríe, logrando que a Yamato se le levanten las comisuras de su labios.

—Deja de creerte las novelas. El amor es pelear, tomar café, esas cosas.

Ella vuelve a reír, Yamato es muy simple, a veces complicado. Mimi a veces es muy complicada, pero también simple.

Yamato odia discutir, pero es el primero en hacerlo cuando algo no le parece.

Mimi detesta no comer lo que le gusta siempre, pero muchas veces se da el gusto con golosinas.

 **-o-**

Yamato muerde los rosados, con un leve toque carmín, labios de Mimi al besarla.

Mimi le jala del rubio cabello y enrosca sus dedos, prendiéndose a él; disfrutando.

Yamato puede sentir el gusto a chocolate y fresa de sus labios.

Mimi siente un gusto a café y unos caramelos ácidos.

Les gusta pese a ser una combinación extraña.

 **-o-**

Yamato juega con el cabello de Mimi en sus manos, hasta hacer una trenza.

Mimi está ensimismada, dejando que los dedos de Yamato jueguen con su cabello mientras ríe.

Ella en cambio le despeina el cabello, riendo al ver cómo incluso luce ahora más peinado que antes.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor.

 **-o-**

Mimi muerde su paleta helada, disfrutando de la frescura y el dulzor.

Hace frío, bastante. Mimi tiene una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y anda distraída, contándole a Yamato algo que él no escucha bien.

Segundos después Yamato le quita la paleta de sus manos, mordiendo justamente donde ella había mordido y caminando hacia delante.

—¡Era mía! —grita la castaña, queriendo recuperar su paleta.

—Por supuesto, era —remarca el rubio, apenas quitándose la paleta de la boca para contestar.

 **-o-**

—No te rías.

La voz de Yamato es casi de ultratumba y Mimi no puede más que reírse.

—¡Pero si te ves muy bien!

Se siente como un imbécil con aquél vestido navideño. Iba a maldecir a Taichi por haber perdido la apuesta, definitivamente.

—No es gracioso, además pica —Yamato mira su pecho, Mimi hubiese pensado que si fuera mujer se sentiría plana.

—Aunque no lo que más me gusta es el collar, ¡espera a que traiga una correa! —Mimi suelta el agarre, guiñándole un ojo. —No te muevas de aquí sino quieres que te vean.

—¡Espera!

Tarde, Mimi Tachikawa había cerrado la puerta. Y él no puede salir a que lo vean con vestido de la Señora Claus.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I hope you like it!

Espero que esto guste, necesité ayuda para traducirlo y tal.

Bye!


End file.
